Shadow of Israphel: Worlds Collide
by Dawsomite
Summary: See Devin, William, Simon, and Lewis take on Israphel in this 'Level Up' inspired fanfic. This does not take place in Minecraftia, but the real world. Rated T for language. You have been warned *backs away into the shadows spookily* 4/27/13: I will be posting every 2 weeks or so and sorry for the long abcense. Minecraft is too addictive.
1. Our Adventure Begins

*Devin's POV*  
"DIE YOU SONOFABITCH!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, my eyes burning from not blinking for hours. With a click of my mouse I wiped out a Creeper and robbed the dungeon with my bud William. This is how we spend our weekends, playing Minecraft dawn 'till dusk. He had just destroyed the mob spawner when I logged on, and the place was well lit with torches. "Sorry I was late, my mom made me finish up my science project that was'nt due for another month." I told him through my headset in a sincere apolegy. "Its okay man, I was well stocked (mainly cause I raided your chests." He snickered in a supicious way. We continued to mine until I decided to break him the good news, after all, a bit of great news goes with a great game. "Will, guess what I managed to do." I said in a smug tone. If I could see him right now, his face would have looked very reproachful. "What the hell did you do Devin?" He said in a reproachful tone. "Well, you know how the Yogscast are our biggest heroes? And almost no one could get on their private servers?" I said in a giddy voice. I was practically jumping out of my chair in excitement. "Yes..." Was all he could manage to get out before I burst out "I HACKED THE SHADOW OF FUCKING ISRAPHEL SERVER!" I said befor laughing my ass off. It sounded like he fell out of his chair. "Thanks for breaking my ear ya dumb ass. But you for real did that? Give me the I.P adress to see." He told me skeptically. I repeated the code to him before logging on myself. In a matter of seconds we were both looking at the Yogcave ruins, the nether portal's remains lay just to our right. "Dude. I AM SO GLAD WE'RE FRIENDS! Once again your computer skills never cease to amaze me." He told me in a voice mixture of disbeleif, excitement, and curiocity. Eventually we got kicked by Lewis and we rturned to our server for another few hours. "Oh man dude its 12 in the morning I gotta go to bed," I told him with a obvious fake yawn, "Me too see ya tomarrow, make sure you are here on time." I replied with a silent nod and shut down my laptop for the day.

*Israphel's POV*  
"What the hell. IM ALIVE!" The dark lord yelled, finally free of his real world master's control. The cause? The breach in the server's coding created by Devin. "Those fools just open up the way to my victory once and for all. 


	2. Weird Going Ons

Next morning I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off. So I did what any sane person did. Throw it against the wall and hope it shut off. Cracking my neck, I went down the hallway to the kitchen and pulled out some Pop-Tarts. I was munching on some when I went into my room to log into Minecraft. At first when I tried to log on it displayed the error message offline. So I clicked out of the launcher and got back on. This time it displayed the message username not valid. So after an hours work of anti-virus cleanup and reinstalling Minecraft, I was able to log on perfectly. So I shook it off and logged into my server which I had named YogArmy (A combonation of Yogscast and Sky Army) and almost fell out of my chair with what I saw. I logged off in the main area of the house, but when I logged back on there was little structure still standing. Hours of mining osidian and diamond gone to waste. So I climbed up the stairs or what was left of them and felt my heart say "Oh go fuck your self man, im out"! The entire floor was missing and all the chests where empty of all valuable materials. All the iron, gold, diamond, emeralds, and redstone were missing. So I did the most reasonable thing. Took all the TNT in my inventory and blew up a shit-ton of mobs. I felt bad for them cuz it wasn't their fault but my fury flipped of my voice of reason and continued to bomb the crap out of the animals. Then I heard the usual hiss of static in my ear peice and I expected to hear the usual tone of William's voice, but instead what I heard was a cold voice that scared the crap out of me. "So you find your housssse dessstroyed and what do you do. Bomb innocccccent animals and try to break the poor moussse of yoursssss." the cold voice wispered in my ear. "Who the fuck are you and how the fuck did you get this server IP"! I yelled but the cold voice only laughed and the mic burst into static. I jumped and landed clean on my ass. I wondered what Notch had implimented in the new update when my mic sparked on again. This time however it was William, not the voice. When I told hime what had just happended he laughed and got to work repairing the house with cobblestone. "Im telling you dude. My Minecraft was acting all weird and I got a weird voice in my mic." I told hime for the umpteenth time. William sighed and added. "Listen no more late night Minecraft seshes. I think it might be messing up your brain." I pondered this notion of me being slightly insane. Eventually we dismissed the idea and kept on playing.

(Meanwhile in Britain)  
"Simon are you seeing this"? asked Lewis calling to his roomate who was currently stuffing his face full of Jaffa-Cakes. "Wha i eh?" Simon called back, his mouth full of jaffa. "I cant log into the Israphel account and its like the server itself has completely become locked to all of us." At this point Simon walked into his room and tried to log onto the server himself, however he was greeted with the same message Lewis had before. Server Whitelisted. "What the fuck is going on here." He muttered to himself while he called whoever could help with the server information.

(Meanwhile in the Void of Minecraftia)  
"Yes everything is going to plan". Israphel chuckled editing the primary code from the Minecraft site itself and turning the Nether Portal to his right a vivid green color. A color reminicent of a place so familiar... 


	3. Our Heroes Meet

I woke up at the usual time on a monday. At around 6 AM.  
I was pulling on my school uniform when I forgot school let out last friday. I destroyed my evil alarm clock and got on my computer, which was lagging extremely from the hack attempt yesterday. I logged on and saw that overnight Will had rebuilt most of the structure with cobblestone and went mining for new materials. So I help myself to a few materials and started crafting when I saw a blood red message appear in the chat. It spelt; Israphel Joined the game. I felt my heart jump into my throat. I quickly started running as the spawn point is near the house. However the moment I left the house I was insta-killed by Israphel.  
This went on for a few stupid deaths before I lost my temper and set myself on creative mode. I chuckled to myself however he even managed to kill me then. So I went into the server config, and banned him from the server. However he managed to log back on. So I rage quited. I went into the kitchen and pulled out a cold slice of pizza and turned on the TV. The reporter announced strange explosions in the Louisville area. Then it showed a blurry image of a frightenly familiar figure. A creeper, a creeper in real life. I quickly called William and told him to turn on the news. He gave me the same tone of voice I used to tell him. We were discussing how it was possible when I got an email. The sender was Lewis Brindly. I gaped and read it. It said; Hello and greetings, from the Yogscast. We are aware of a strange situation and we want to help. Please email us back with your adress and MC Username. So I typed in my adress and under MC Username I typed in Dawsomite. I sent it off and waited for the reply.  
(In Britain)  
Lewisn was staring over the computer screen as Devin's email appeared in his inbox he muttered to himself "What the hell this kid hacked the SOI server?" He sent off his reply and called for Simon. He yelled "Simon pack your bags. We're going to Derby City!" Simon yelled back "Los Angeles?" Lewis yelled back irritated "No Louisville." Simon then grabbed his bag and dumped a few clothes and a bunch of boxes of Jaffas and waited in the living room wondering what would happen next. 


End file.
